masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortification
Fortification is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player and multiplayer modes. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Armor Bonus': +25.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Armor Bonus': +50.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Armor Bonus': +75.00% of maximum shields Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Improved Fortification *The armor is more resilient and reacts better to multiple hits, increasing its duration. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 180.00 seconds **'Armor Bonus': +75.00% of maximum shields Heavy Fortification *By altering the chemistry of the prime ingredients of the armor, it now absorbs even more damage. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Armor Bonus': +100.00% of maximum shields Player Notes *Fortification reinforces armor with a non-Newtonian fluid that hardens when struck, providing a brief, huge bonus. *Fortification is functionally the same as Barrier and Geth Shield Boost, and differs only slightly from the Improved evolution of the latter. *Unlike Barrier (a biotic skill) or Geth Shield Boost (a tech skill), Fortification is a combat skill, and does not receive any enhancement from biotic or tech upgrades. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Grunt (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Fortification Reinforce armor using protective Foucault currents. Purge the current and send its charge to your gauntlets for increased melee damage. Slows power use by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25% when armor is purged. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 50% *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Rank 3: Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 20% when armor is purged. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 70% *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Rank 4: Durability/Melee Damage Durability Increase damage protection by 5%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 30% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 70% *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Melee Damage Increase melee damage bonus by 30% when armor is purged. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 25% *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 100% *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Rank 5: Recharge Speed/Power Synergy Recharge Speed Increase shield recharge rate by 15%. Power Synergy Increase power damage and force by 30% while Fortification is active. Rank 6: Power Recharge/Durability Power Recharge Reduce power speed penalty by 30%. Durability Increase damage protection by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 40% (Durability), 35% (Melee Damage) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 70% (Durability), 100% (Melee Damage) *'Melee Damage Duration:' 20 sec Player Notes *The power use penalty at Rank 1 Fortification is not 50% overall reduction to Power Recharge Speed, but a 50% points reduction of the Power Recharge Speed. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed when looking at the weapons screen, activating Rank 1 Fortification reduces that Power Recharge Speed to +150%. *The power speed penalty reduction of 30% at Rank 6 Fortification reduces the penalty down to 20%. 50% points penalty (Rank 1) - 30% points penalty reduction (Rank 6) = 20% Power Recharge Speed points penalty. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed, activating Rank 6 Fortification only reduces your Power Recharge Speed to +180%. *Fortification's damage protection bonus can stack with additional powers. *Fortification can be activated instantly while moving, and will not cause the character to stop and perform any activation animations. Similarly, de-activating Fortification is also instant. This allows rapid response to highly fluid combat situations. *In order to gain/maintain the extra melee damage, one must purge their Fortification every 20 seconds. For the Krogan Soldier and to some degree the Geth Soldier, this has little effect if done when your shields are at max, as you can still withstand a fair amount of abuse even without the extra protection. For the Geth Soldier this provides a much more effective area melee, and for Krogan Soldiers it can boost their melee damage to an even higher level. **Since Fortification's cooldown is fairly quick even with a lot of extra weight, one can also take a heavy loadout and still be fairly effective, or use light weapons for near-instantaneous cooldowns. A lower cooldown means you can regain your protection faster, and for Krogan Soldiers going for a melee build, this can be a life saver. Availability *'Single-player:' David Anderson, James Vega, Grunt, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Soldier, Geth Trooper Soldier uk:Оборона Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer